May I Have This Dance?
by Scarlette Smith
Summary: For all of his talents, Ludwig Beilschmidt absolutely sucked at ballroom dancing. No matter how much he tried, he just could not do it. So anytime his brother dragged him to formal dances, he tended to stay to side and watch the couple floating by... Until a certain Italian woman stumbled by...Fem!Italy/Germany. Human names used Oneshot. Slight PruHun. (Crappy summary is crappy P)


**Disclaimer: Bitch please, if I owned Hetalia I would have already passed Algebra One. **

**Hey guysies ***** waves * So, this is my first ever Hetalia fanfiction! This was partly imspired by a Fem!Italy/Germany photo I saw on tumblr. That and I love oneshots about dancing. xD Sorry if I was a little heavy on the Italian (I was cramming for the Italian final while I wrote this) or misspelled any German (I don't actually take German… These are just phrases I picked up over time =P) And if it seems awkward… It's because I envisioned Ludwig feeling a little awkward at these type of things, and therefore the story being awkward xD **

**So yeah, imma shuddup now.. Enjoy! **

…

If there was anything Ludwig Beilschmidt hated about being a foreign diplomat's brother, it was all the parties he had to attend.

Well… That wasn't totally true- it wasn't so much the parties as it was the dancing involved with these parties. For all the talents and skills he had learned as child, Ludwig had failed to grasp the concepts of ballroom dancing. And for that he had suffered greatly every time his brother had taken him to parties… Much like he was doing now.

"C'mon brudder!" Gilbert, his brother, urged, "You look so awkward standing up against a wall by yourself. Grab a _mädchen_ and dance with her!"

Ludwig humped, turning his head away, "In case you haven't noticed, dummkopf, I don't exactly do well when it comes to ballroom dancing."

Gilbert let out a loud laugh, "Yeah! It's hilarious! Why else do you think I'm encouraging you to dance?"

He shot a glare at his brother, "_Ja, ja_, whatever… Why don't you take your own advice and find someone to dance with…" The German glanced around the room, craning his neck; "I think I see Elizaveta over there…" He added, knowing that his brother would probably leave him alone with the promise of torturing the poor Hungarian diplomat.

As expected, Gilberts head instantly snapped up, "What? Where?"

Ludwig pointed to center of the room, where an Austrian man was twirling around the Hungarian, "There. She's dancing with the guy with black hair, glasses, purple eyes-"

"AW HELL NO!" Gilbert screamed, cutting Ludwig off, "NO PUSSY AUSTRIAN IS STEALING MY WOMAN! EXCUSE ME, BRUDDER, BUT I'VE GOT BUSINESS TO TAKE CARE OF!" The Prussian man said, pushing through the crowd, "HEY, EDELSTEIN. YEAH, YOU, WE GOT BUSINESS TO DISCUSS!"

Ludwig watched with amusement as Gilbert practically ripped Elizaveta out of the Austrians arms and began twirling her around, all while the Hungarian woman was shouting obscenities at him. He smirked, knowing that Elizaveta was probably going to beat him to pulp after the dance. Idly, he made a mental note to himself to buy some medical supplies on his way back to their hotel room.

_Should I get some gauze? No, she's never beat him that bad… Maybe I should consider it though just in case. Do we have bandages-_

The German was thrown out of his thoughts as someone toppled on top of him, causing him to lose his balance and tumble down to the ground. Luckily, we caught himself before he hit the marble floor. His arm shot out and wrapped itself around the waist of whoever fell, pulling them to their feet.

"Are you okay?" He asked politely, deeming that, upon closer inspection, said person was a girl, "Miss?" He added, not wanting to come off as rude.

She shot straight up, facing him but not stepping out of his grasp. The girl had two long braids that went down to her waist and was wearing an elegant red dress with a white ribbon running around her waist. The bangles of bracelets she was wearing were green, as were the elegant green earrings that dangled from her lobes. It was obvious from all the red, white and green on her that she was from the Italian embassy, or was from Italy, at least.

She was pretty, Ludwig would give her that, but she was also probably spoiled rotten or too uptight (like him) if she was related to a diplomat.

"_Io?" _She asked, talking quickly, "_Sta bene! Sta bene! Et tu?"_

He recognized the language as Italian (Which made sense since he was in Rome at the moment), "_Uh…" _He began awkwardly, _"Non parlo italiano. Tu parle, uh, _deutch?" He asked, unsure of what 'German' was in Italian.

She nodded feverishly, switching to German "Si! Si! I speak a little German! Oh thank you so much sir! You saved me! I could have hit the floor and cracked my skull openanddiedbutyoucaughtmeandpreventedthatthankyout hankyouthankyou!HowcouldIeverrepay you?"

For speaking a 'little German' she sure talked fast, "It's no problem, miss. Don't worry about it."

She frowned, "There has to be something I can do! Hmm…" She looked deep in thought as she glanced around the room, searching for ideas, "I could make you pasta **(**No, _nonno _and _sorella _wouldn't let me into the kitchens… Or I could take you to that the art show but they would never let us _usciamo… _Hmm…"

Ludwig was about to open his mouth and protest again when she let out a squeak, startling him "Oh! _Io so!" _She turned to him, huge smile on her face, "Dance with me!"

_Oh shit, _"N-nein!" He changed his tone when he realized how sharp and cruel it must have sounded, "Nein, _signorina, _I cannot dance very well…" He said, hoping this would put the strange Italian woman off.

That, of course, didn't work but only encouraged her further, "No! _Signor!" _She whined, "Please? Dancing is so easy, I could teach you. Please?"

Ludwig was about to protest again, claim that he had some strange disease, or didn't feel well before locking himself in the bathroom for the rest of the night but… Then he looked at her. He looked at her and the pure desire in her brown eyes to dance with him, just once, even if it was a form of repentance and couldn't manage to form a coherent excuse.

He couldn't say no.

Not to her.

"Yes," He sighed as the girl jumped up and down giddily, "I am Ludwig by the way. Ludwig Beilschmidt. And you are?"

"Feliciana!" She piped, "Feliciana Vargas! Nice to meet you!"

Vargas… Vargas… Where had he heard that name before? Suddenly it occurred to him- Romulus Vargas, diplomat of Italy. This girl must be his daughter or something… "Likewise," He extended an arm, "Shall we?"

She dropped her hand delicately into his and led him onto the ballroom floor, smiling the entire time. Once they got to an empty spot, Feliciana paused, turning to face him while putting a hand on his shoulder. Acting on some unknown instinct, Ludwig wrapped an arm firmly around her waist, pressing her close to him. The music turned on and he stepped back, attempting to dance with the Italian. Two steps later, he managed to step onto her feet, embarrassing himself nicely.

"Sorry," He answered, face turning red, "I did say I couldn't dance…"

Feliciana let out a loud laugh, "It's fine! Let me teach you! Step back, "She instructed. Ludwig did as told, "Good, now keep doing that on beats of three. Then step forward. I'll guide us, okay? Don't worry about that- just focus on the dancing."

Ludwig nodded, following her instructions. He had a couple close calls- almost stepping on her feet three times but after a while he got the hang of it, and was even having… fun? Maybe…

Feliciana giggled, "See? Easy!" She pressed herself closer as the squeezed by a couple of couples, "So Ludwig… You look pretty young to be a foreign diplomat…"

"Nein, I'm not the diplomat. That's _mein brudder," _He answered, "He just strings me along to these things."

She nodded, "_Si! Si!_ I know what you mean… _Mio nonno _is Italy's representation- he is always dragging _mia sorella _and I out to events to like this, " She giggled, "I don't mind though- I love it here! It's so full of life- Lovina, my sister, hates it though. Mainly because the Spanish Diplomat is always flirting with her, I think she likes it though. She's of legal age and has never stayed home."

Ludwig nodded, half listening, when it suddenly occurred to him, "ROMULUS IS YOUR GRANDFATHER?! BUT HE'S SO YOUNG!"

Feliciana giggled, "I get that a lot. Shh! Don't tell him though, "She leaned in, lips right next to his ear, like she was telling him some deep dark secret, "He can get kind of egotistical…"

Ludwig snorted. She wanted to talk about egotistical? He lived with Gilbert Beilschmidt; there was no one more egotistical than _him, _"I know what you mean, _Mein brudder _is a total _dummkopf_, but has the biggest ego ever. I don't know how I've managed these past fourteen years I've been living with him…"

"Living with him?" Feliciana asked curiously, cocking her head to the side, "Why don't you live with your parents or something?"

Oh crap. The question. He looked away, averting his gaze, "They're dead."

"_Che? _What?"

He raised his voice, "They're dead."

"_Che? _You're mumbling, Ludwig… I can't hear you…"

He felt his eye twitch. Feliciana really was nice but he could see her aggravating him like there was no tomorrow, "They're. Dead."

"Oh!" She let out a shocked squeak, jumping up a little bit before hugging Ludwig with all her might, "_Mi dispiace, _Luddy- I'm sorry! That'sterribleandIdidn'tmeantoaskandmakeyouuncomfo rtable!"

Once again, he felt his eye twitch as he peeled her arms off him, "It's fine, Feliciana, you didn't know."

As soon as she was off him, however, she pummeled into him again, , "Still! Hugs make everything better~ Ve~"

Oh God… There really was no putting off this woman, was there? Ludwig awkwardly started patting her back. He hadn't ever met anyone so touchy… Maybe it was just because she was Italian… "I'm fine, Feli, it was a while ago," When she didn't budge, he added, "You can let go now."

Reluctantly, she untangled herself from his neck and started dancing with him again, "I don't live with my parents either… _Nonno _took me and _sorella _in as babies. He said our mother wasn't 'fit to take care of us' and that our father wasn't 'stable enough to raise a family'. I don't mind it though," She sighed to herself, "I love the life _nonno _gave me…"

Ludwig nodded, taking it all in. From what he heard, her family didn't sound like the most stable one out there but he… He kind of liked that. She… understood him like that- he knew that, despite her suffocating hugs; there'd be no pity from her that way.

The two-stayed quiet for a while, each lost in their own thoughts as they swayed to the music. There were no words between them and there really didn't need to be, not at that moment. No, despite not speaking, each one understood the other perfectly, and what their silence implied-, which almost never happened. Not in the busy Italian household Feliciana had grown up in, or the silent German one Ludwig had been a part of all his life.

And it was nice.

It was nice having someone understand just like that.

After a couple minutes though, the silence ended, when the piano suddenly speed up-tempo and broke into a faster, more complicated dance Ludwig didn't know.

But Feliciana evidently did, "Oh! I love this song!" She squeaked out, "Luddy~ Dance with me! Please?"

"F-Feliciana, I don't know this dance. At all." He said, trying to excuse himself but by then it was too late and Feliciana was in his arms, twirling around like there was no tomorrow.

Once again, Ludwig found himself opening his mouth to protest but just looking at Feliciana and how happy she was twirling around in his arms to this song… He found that, once again, the words wouldn't coherently form on his tongue. Not when she looked so happy like that, so he gave in, awkwardly shuffling himself and Feliciana around.

"Oh, c'mon, Ludwig!" She chided, "It's just like the other dance… for the guys at least! You just have to twirl me around! And maybe lift me up…"

"WHAT?' He said, "Lift you up, I-" He sighed and gave up, realizing that he wouldn't be able to say no, "Ja, ja, let's just get this over with…"

The German took her hand in his and began dancing with her. It was hard at first, trying to keep up with Feliciana and her spastic twirling but he eventually got the hang of it and even starting… enjoying himself a little…

He twirled her a little, the skirt of her dress fluttering around her elegantly. The little Italian let go of his hand for a little before skipping back and into his arms. They began to dance a little faster, Feliciana's arms resting on his chest. He resisted the urge to shudder at how close they were. Once again, he twirled her, keeping her closer to him this time. With a pang of disappointment, he realized that the music was slowing down, signaling the end of the dance. Living in the moment, he grabbed her waist and lifted her into the air like he'd seen in all the dancing videos before bringing her down to the ground and into an elegant dip.

Just then the music came to a close, leaving Ludwig's blue eyes boring down into Feliciana's brown ones. Both were panting, and out of breath but neither noticed, each one scouring the others face in wonder.

Suddenly, Feliciana sat up, pecking Ludwig on the cheek. He felt his face grow crimson as he straightened up, pulling Feliciana up with him.

"F-Feli…" He started slowly, intent on giving her his number or some means of communication but was cut off by a loud (And angry), "FELICIANA!"

The German whipped his head towards the sound of the noise and saw a girl, dressed in elegant white, marching towards the dancing couple. She looked a lot like Feliciana- almost identical in fact. The only difference being that her hair was down (and shorter) and that the random curl Feli had was on the opposite side of her head. There was also another difference… While Feliciana was happy and cheerful, this girl looked intent on killing everyone in her path. It took Ludwig a second to get it; she was Feliciana's sister.

"_Sorella!" _Feli cried, running out of Ludwig's arms and towards the girl, "Ve~ How was the dance-"

"Don't 'how was the dance' me, bastarda!" The girl chided, "_Nonno _and I have been looking all over the place for you- you were supposed to meet us by the entrance fifteen minutes ago! I thought someone kidnapped you, you know how _nonno _is, he's been in a corner sobbing for the past ten minutes!" The girl snapped, grabbing Feli's wrist, "C'mon. We're leaving now."

"B-But, _sorella!" _Feliciana cried, "Wait! I was t-talking to my friend!" She squirmed, trying to rip her wrist out of her sisters strong grasp, "Lovina… Hold on…"

"Hold on, my ass," Lovina grumbled, "We're leaving. Now."

"Wait!" Feliciana begged, she turned to face Ludwig, resisting her sister once more, "Ludwig! There's a meeting between the German, Italian and Japanese diplomats tomorrow! If you go with your brother, I'll go with my _nonno _and we can talk!"

Normally, Ludwig hated going to meetings, despised them actually but the promise of Feliciana being there made them sound a little more appealing, "_Ja! _I'll see you tomorrow, Feliciana. _Gute nacht!"_

"_Buona notte! _I'm coming, Lovi!" Feliciana cried as she ran off, waving at Ludwig.

It took the German a couple seconds to process what had just happened but when he did he was smiling like an idiot- he was going to see Feliciana! Tomorrow! Sure, the Italian could be annoying and he could see her getting on his nerves but there was something about her… Something compelling.

Something lovable.

And he liked that.

He liked that a lot.

Ludwig stood there for a long time, smiling to himself before his brother snuck up on him. Even beaten black and blue, the Prussian still managed to look pretty satisfied with himself

"So… West, I wasn't even sure you had thing for girls, much less Italians…"

…

**Madchen- (German) Girl**

**Sorella- (Italian) Sister**

**Nonno- (Italian) Grandpa**

**Io so- (Italian) I know**

**Signorina- (Italian) Miss**

**Signor- (Italian) Mr.**

**Mein brudder- (German) My brother**

**Mio nonno- (Italian) My grandpa**

**Mia sorella- (Italian) My sister**

**Dumpkoff- (German) Dumbass**

**Che- (Italian) What?**

**Mi dispiace!- (Italian) I'm sorry**

**Gute nacht- (German) Good night**

**Buona notte- (Italian) Good night**

… **Yup, I overdid it on the Italian. Oh well xD Sorry if any translations are off… I did the German ones on Google… **

**If it felt awkward, that was cause I imagined that Ludwig would feel kind of out of place (and awkward) at an event like this. Hence the awkward wording I put in. **

**So whatdya think? =D leave a review? **


End file.
